The bite indicator method and apparatus of the invention are adapted for use with otherwise conventional fishing gear including a rod, a reel mounted on a rearward portion of the rod and fishing line extending forwardly from the reel through at least one eyelet. Generally, it is contemplated that the method and apparatus will be used with fishing gear including a number of such eyelets mounted on the rod for guiding the fishing line from the reel toward the opposite tip of the rod so that the fishing line can extend outwardly from the rod in conventional fashion for fishing.
Fishing gear of the type summarized above is of course well known in the prior art. The preceding description of the fishing gear is not intended to limit the invention but merely to be illustrative of fishing gear with which the method and apparatus of the invention can be used.
The prior art has also provided numerous bite indicating combinations which commonly respond to increased tension or a pull on the fishing line caused by a bite or preferably even by a nibble. However, these prior art bite indicators have been relatively complex, often including electronic mechanisms and the like for detecting increased tension in the fishing line and for providing a visual, audible or otherwise detectable signal by the person using the fishing gear.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for an improved method and apparatus for providing a visual bite indication with fishing gear of the type described above.